Warriors Name Generator
by Dewfrost936
Summary: Don't have a Warriors cat name? Need OCs? Come here! Here, you can generate names all you want! You are also welcome to use them in stories you want to write. Don't forget to review your name too! :)
1. The First

**What the heck?! FOR SOME RANDOM REASON, MY ORIGINAL WARRIORS NAME GENERATOR GOT DELETED SO NOW I HAVE TO REUPLOADED THE WHOLE THING! Sorry about my outburst. -_-**

PERSONALITY/TRAITS (Prefix):

Calm- Willow

Strong- Blaze

Quiet- Owl

Fierce- Tiger

Loyal- Lion

Stubborn- Stone

Positive- Bright

Negative- Night

Honest- Leaf

Energetic- Lightning

Fast- Running

Patient- Breeze

Mysterious- Shadow

Honest- Badger

Wise/Smart- Raven

Ambitious- Bramble

Funny- Cloud

FAVORITE NUMBER FROM 1-10 (Suffix):

1- tail

2- pelt

3- fur

4- heart

5- strike

6- pool

7- wing

8- storm

9- flight

10- claw

**And that is my FIRST generator...I plan to do more. Some of these names don't make sense but...review your name and you are always welcome to suggest prefixes or suffixes! BTW if you're wondering, I got Willowpool! **


	2. Second Warriors Name Generator

**Welcome back to the Warriors Name Generator! Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Now I present...the Second Warriors Name Generator!**

BIRTH MONTH (prefix):

January- Frost

February- Rose (if female)OR Red (if male)

March- Leaf

April- Robin

May- Soot

June- Sun

July- Storm

August- Breeze

September- Dusk

October- Ember

November- Dark

December- Silver

DAY OF BIRTH (suffix):

1- wind

2- wing

3- fur

4- blossom

5- ice

6- cloud

7- claw

8- tail

9- thorn

10- heart

11- stripe

12- eye

13- mist

14- foot

15- step

16- blaze

17- sky

18- fall

19- pelt

20- flight

21- moon

22- strike

23- scar

24- mask

25- leap

26- whisker

27- feather

28- pool

29- song

30- light

31- snow

**I got Sunblaze! Please review you name and thanks for reading!**


	3. Generator of Evilness!

**Thank you everyone for your support and reviews! Sorry about the error in the first generator and thank you Somebody for correcting me. I have decided to do a Generator of Evilness so here it is!**

FAVORITE NUMBER FROM 10-20 (prefix):

10- Evil

11- Rage

12- Kill

13- Slaughter

14- Mean

15- Murder

16- Wicked

17- Cruel

18- Malice

19- Spite

20- Hate

LEAST FAVORITE NUMBER FROM 1- 10 (suffix)

1- claw

2- strike

3- face

4- streak

5- scratch

6- scar

7- thorn

8- talon

9- fall

10- dead

**I'm so evil! I got Malicestreak! Please review your name and you are ALWAYS welcome to use these OC names. Just give thanks to me! :)**


	4. Generator of Water

**Thank you guys so much for your support! I hope you liked your names! Here I present you... The Generator of Water!**

FAVORITE LETTER FROM A-J (prefix):

A- Ripple

B- Water

C- Lake

D- Stream

E- Storm

F- River

G- Hail

H- Wave

I- Ice

J- Rain

LEAST FAVORITE LETTER FROM A-J (suffix):

A- cloud

B- shine

C- echo

D- fall

E- foot

F- heart

G- snow

H- sky

I- mist

J- frost

**I got Stormfrost! The next generator will be of Liliama-Dragonshard's choice. She suggested me to do some based on someone's favorite weather and animals. So that would most likely be the topic of next time's and the one after that. Other than that, please review your name, say in the review if you liked the name or not! :)**


	5. Personality Generator

**Sorry for the lateness of this generator! I was extremely busy this month so I never got a chance to even TOUCH my laptop. So I read the reviews and I thought that Starry-Lightning's idea of a personality generator was really cool so I decided to give it a try. So this generator is thanks to Starry-Lightning!**

PREFIX, What you do during the morning/night before school...

Hit the snooze button over and over again: Dawn

You sleep really late: Night

Play video games: Sharp

Get dressed and go!: Swift

Study, study, and even more studying!: Owl

Rage around: Storm

Play with your pet: Leaf

Enjoy nature: Breeze

Be happy: Bright

Go on an adventure: Sun

Roll of the bed when your alarm clock rings: Fallen

SUFFIX, Fav. color:

Blue: tail

Red: step

Green: wind

Yellow: flight

Orange: heart

White: claw

Purple: sky

Pink: echo

Brown: mist

Black: shadow

**I got either Nightwind, Swiftstep, or Owltail. BTW choose the ones that fit you and if there are more then one, choose your favorite name. My favorite is Swiftstep! Anyways, please review your name (as always) and you people are welcome to use these generators to generate names for your stories!**


	6. Generator of Weather and Animals

**Oops! I totally forgot about the Liliana-Dragonshard thing! So here it is!**

PREFIX (fav. animal)

Bird- Bird

Cat(any type)- Lion

Dog(any type)- Wolf

Elephant- Heavy

Frog/Toad- Frog/Toad (whichever one you prefer)

Alligator/Crocodile- Long

Hamster- Little

Bear(any type)- Claw

Turtle- Shell

Beaver- Twig

Baboon- Bark

Whale- Blue

Shark- Sharp

Fish- Stream

Horse- Running

Mouse- Mouse

Rabbit- Rabbit

Zebra- Stripe

SUFFIX (fav. type of weather)

Thunderstorm- storm

Storm- blaze

Rain- fall

Sun- light

Partly Cloudy- cloud

Hurricane- shadow

Tornado- wind

Snow- ice

Blizzard- snow

Hail- tail

Sleet- stone

Sandstorm- sand

Fog- mist

Wildfire- fire

Typhoon- wave

**So there you go! I got Lionmist! Review your name and please like or follow this series of generator!**


	7. FIFA World Cup Generator 1

**Well it's your lucky day! Another generator uploaded! This time, it's based on your fav. FIFA world cup team! (won't be all of them, rest of them will be in next generator) If your fav. team is not listed, then choose your favorite of the following.**

PREFIX (fav. FIFA world cup team)

Netherlands- Nettle

Italy- Deep

Belgium- Berry

Germany- Gorse

Switzerland- Swift

Spain- Sparrow

England- Pale

Russia- Cold

Bosnia-Herzegovina- Half

Croatia- Cro

Greece- Cross

Portugal- Red

France- Frog

Japan- Jagged

Australia- Aspen

Iran- Ivy

SUFFIX (fav. shoe brand)

Ugg- Pelt

Skechers- Tail

Nike- Fire

Adidas- Storm

Reebok- Stripe

FILA- Wind

Timberland- Wing

Puma- Leap

New Balance- Step

Under Armour- Whisker

Converse- Thorn

**Please review your name and tell me what you think of my generators! BTW I got Redfire (Portugal rocks!)**


	8. FIFA World Cup Generator 2

**Oops! I guess I didn't mention that I would only post HALF of the teams! And BTW Croatia was supposed to to 'Spotted'. Well anyways, here is the other half!**

PREFIX (fav FIFA World Cup Teams)

South Korea- Kestral

Brazil- Bramble

Argentina- Sky

Colombia- Crane

Chile- Chill

Uruguay- Sun

Ecuador- Eagle

United States- Stripe (or maybe even Star)

Costa Rica- Ripple

Honduras- Pine

Mexico- Green

Nigeria- Grass

Ivory Coast- Ice

Cameroon- Cedar

Ghana- Goose

Algeria- Adder

SUFFIX (fav activity) if not listed, choose 'other'(listed at the bottom)

Read books- cloud

Watch TV- eye

Play with pet- whisker

Run around- fire

Play outside- breeze

Snooze- fall

Play a sport- wind

Fight/play fight- fang

Play board games- shade

Other- tail

**I got Skycloud! Who do you think will be the World Cup Champion this year? Brazil, Germany, Argentina, or Netherlands!? I think Argentina (of course). Anyways I'm going on vacation for a week so you shouldn't expect another generator for probably two weeks. Review your name and tell me what you think! If you want, favorite or follow this series of generators! Please share this with others and bye!**


	9. Generator of Math

**I guess I lied about the "two-week" thing. Lucky for me, I had internet so I found some time to do this. Anyways, I still getting over the fact that Germany beat Argentina and Brazil got beaten bad by Germany 7-1.**

PREFIX (fav addition problem listed):

0+0: Fire

0+1: Blaze

1+1: One

1+2: Half

2+2: Thorn

2+3: Sun

3+3: Red

3+4: Blue

4+4: Pebble

4+5: Misty

5+5: Stone

5+6: Silver

6+7: Gorse

6+8: Hail

7+4: Soot

7+8: Black

SUFFIX (fav subtraction problem):

0-0: pelt

1-0: tail

1-1: fur

2-1: eye

3-1: patch

4-2: breeze

5-1: flame

5-2: leaf

5-3: feather

5-4: flight

6-5: claw

100-0: stripe

**Blackb****reeze for me! R**eview your name and tell me what you think! If you want, favorite or follow this series of generators! Please share this with others and have a nice day!****


	10. Generator 10

**My bad...sorry this was late! Anyways thanks everyone for saying nice things about my generators! I read Snowfeathers4876's suggestion and have to admit that it's pretty interesting. The problem to me about it was that the topics are too wide and I can do a bunch for each topic...:( Try to make the topics smaller next time.**

PREFIX (fav. type of tree)

Oak- Oak

Maple- Maple

Birch- Birch

Elm- Elm

Pine- Pine

Ash- Ash

Apple- Apple

Redwood- Red

Cedar- Cedar

Ginko- Ginger

Black Cherry- Black (if male) Cherry (if female)

Hawthorn- Thorn

Bigtooth Aspen- Aspen

Palm- Sand

SUFFIX (fav. fruit)

Apple- tail

Pomegranate- storm

Pear- heart

Banana- shade

Orange- claw

Blueberry- foot

Raspberry-breeze

Strawberry- whisker

Peach- pelt

Watermelon- blaze

Grapes (any color)- fire

Pineapple- fur

**Birchtail for me! **R**eview your name and tell me what you think! If you want, favorite or follow this series of generators! Please share this with others and have a nice day!******


	11. Generator of Books and Dark Forest Cats

**The Generator of Books and Dark Forest Cats is here! Choose your favorite book of Warriors and you favorite Dark Forest cat for this generator! This generator was inspired by Eradrinskyleaf.**

PREFIX (fav. Warriors book):

Into the Wild- Wild

Fire and Ice- Flame

Forest of Secrets- Leaf

Rising Storm- Storm

A Dangerous Path- Stone

The Darkest Hour- Dark

Midnight- Night

Moonrise- Rising

Dawn- Dawn

Starlight- Bright

Twilight- Light

Sunset- Red

The Sight- Brook

Dark River- Rain

Outcast- Pebble

Eclipse- Robin

Long Shadows- Long

Sunrise- Sun

The Fourth Apprentice- Gray

Fading Echoes- Echo

Night Whispers- Owl

Sign of the Moon- Shine

The Forgotten Warrior- Holly

The Last Hope- Fire

Other- Ember

SUFFIX (fav. Dark Forest cat):

Antpelt-pelt

Brokenstar-fall

Clawface-claw

Darkstripe-willow

Hawkfrost-frost

Maggottail-tail

Mapleshade-shade

Redwillow-sky

Shredtail-heart

Silverhawk-hawk

Snowtuft-snow

Sparrowfeather-feather

Thistleclaw-wing

Tigerstar-wind

Other?- fur

**I got Emberfrost! My favorite book is "The First Battle" from "Dawn of The Clans". ****R**eview your name and tell me what you think! If you want, favorite or follow this series of generators! Please share this with others and have a nice day!********


	12. Generator of Leaders and Medicine Cats

**Hi peeps! Long time no see! I was amazed at how popular this was...404 reviews, it was in the 200s when I last checked. Now I shall present you...the Generator of Leaders and Medicine Cats...  
**

PREFIX (fav. medicine cat):

Leafpool- Crow

Jayfeather- Gray

Mothwing- Cloud

Cinderpelt- Flame

Barkface- Holly

Littlecloud- Ivy

Goosefeather- Gorse

Yellowfang- Adder

Mothflight- One

Runningnose- Owl

Hawkheart- Red

Willowshine- Raven

Kestrelwing- Sand

Brambleberry- Shade

Featherwhisker- Talon

Other- Thistle

SUFFIX (fav. leader):  


Hailstar- mist

Bluestar- blaze

Sunstar- dapple (if female) or fall (if male)

Firestar- heart

Crookedstar- fire

Blackstar- leaf

Tigerstar- mask

Leopardstar- sky

Onestar- thorn

Tallstar- wind

Pinestar- whisper

Nightstar- fang (if male) or feather (if female)

Brokenstar- claw

Leafstar- tail

Cloudstar- echo

Heatherstar- breeze

Mistystar- flight

Bramblestar- pool

Other- hawk

**I got Grayblaze! How about you? Review you name and check out my previous generators. Oh yeah and PLEASE give me some suggestions on what to do...I'm running out of ideas. Read the guidelines if you are going to suggest something:**

**1\. Don't make the subject too wide (narrow it down)**

**2\. Make sure to say whether the subject is for the prefix or suffix or else I will pick what goes where**

**3\. Don't kill me if your suggestion is not chosen **


	13. Generator of Holidays

**Hi peoples! Since Christmas recently passed and a bunch of other holidays passed too, I am going to make a holiday generator! Enjoy!**

PREFIX (fav. holiday):

Christmas- Light

Halloween- Shaded

Independence Day- Fire

Hanukah- Flame

Thanksgiving- Ember

New Year's Day- Swift

Groundhog Day- Wolf

Valentine's Day- Red

St. Patrick's Day- Grass

Other- Frost

SUFFIX (color shirt wearing):

Blue- storm

Green- fern

Red- heart

Pink- fur

Purple- stream

Yellow- sun

Orange- fall

Gray- mist

White- stripe

Black- night

Other- claw

**I got Lightmist! What did**** you get? Review you name and check out my previous generators. Does anyone have any ideas for me? If so, comment it. **


End file.
